Worth All The Pain
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: This is what would happen if the child Pheobe was carrying in 4th season had survived and been born. I suck at summaries. Please read anyway. Much better than it sounds.chapter 11 The Beginning of Hope is up
1. A Life Alone

This is what would have happened if Phoebe would have had the demonic baby, if they had killed the Seer before she had the chance to take the baby.

Hope you enjoy

**Worth All the Pain**

The past two years have been difficult. Having to leave home, start a new life, while trying to raise a child is not an easy thing to do.

I was scared throughout my pregnancy, afraid that I wouldn't make it. I'm not even really sure how I made it through it. The pain was unbearable, but when I held him it was worth it.

The first time I held him, I had a premonition, one that no mother would ever want to have. He was only five years old and it happened. He didn't mean to do it, but after the premonition, Piper was determined to keep it from happening, which meant sending me and my son away. In my premonition, I saw my nephew die at the hand of my son.

I told Piper about the premonition, which I know now, was a mistake.

We left when my baby was only four days old. Leaving was definately better than the other option I was given. He was my son, my sweet baby. There was no way that I was going to hand him over to the Elders, so that they could "dispose" of him, as they had called it.

I was offered a job at a newspaper in L.A., which I gladly accepted. After all, there was nothing left in San Francisco for me anymore. That is how I came to be where I am today. Benjamin and I live in a nice house in a good neighborhood. It's just the two of us and that has always been fine with me. It's not like I could love another man anyways.

Benjamin looks just like his father. He has his gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair. His full name-"Benjamin Cole Turner"- was chosen because he is all that I have left of Cole and it only seemed natural for him to be named after his father. I kept my married name-Pheobe Turner. It didn't seem right to continue being a Halliwell when they had basically disowned both me and my child.

Ben is a year-and-a-half and a big handful. Trying to keep him from using his powers is a 24-hour job. Binding potions don't even phase him. My plan was to strip both his and my powers, so that we might have a chance at a normal life, but Ben seems to be too powerful for any power stripping potion. I live in fear that one day Ben will do something magical that I won't be able to clean up, something too big.

Being a single mother with no family has been really hard. I thank God for Elizabeth because without her, there is no way that I could have worked since Ben needs special attention because of his powers. Elizabeth is a witch with demonic powers that I met when I first got to L.A.. When she told me that she was a nanny, I immediately asked for her to care for Ben while I was at work.

One night when Ben was crying, I got out of bed and walked into his nursery only to find him gone. I had a panic attack at that moment, thinking that he had been taken by a demon, but when he shimmered/flamed into my arms, I knew he just wanted attention.

After that ordeal, Elizabeth and I came up with about 5 protection spells-one that keeps anyone from shimmering, blinking, or any other demon transportation in my house. Another spell was to keep Ben from destroying everything in the house with fireballs. The others made sure that no demon could use their powers in the house except Ben who seemed to be immune to the spell.

When Ben was five months old, we perfected a potion that would create a protective forcefield around Ben. Since then, I have taught him who he could let his forcefield down for. I can't just say good and evil because I now know that it isn't as black and white as I once thought. There are many shades of grey when it comes to good and evil. I can't say that all demons are evil since Elizabeth and my son are part demon. What kind of message would that send to him?

I try to keep in touch with my family. I call them when I can, wanting to hear how their lives are going and how my nephew is. I've never seen Wyatt and neither of my sisters have seen Ben since he was four days old. I've sent them pictures of Ben but have yet to receive one of Wyatt. I've told them how well protected my house is and that there is no way that Ben could accidently hurt anyone while in the house, but Piper refuses to let me see Wyatt. I understand why she wants to keep her distance, but it still hurts.

Lately, I've been thinking about the day Ben was born when I had the premonition.

_**Premonition**_

Ben and Wyatt were in the sunroom playing when a demon attacked.

Ben started to throw a fireball at the demon, but Wyatt got in the way and was hit, killed instantly.

Ben started crying and ran to get his mom and aunts, the demon still coming after him.

_**End of Premonition**_

I know that it was a horrible thing that happened, but it wasn't Ben's fault. He didn't mean to do it. After I told Piper about the premonition, she was willing to get rid of my child, to let the Elders kill him. I never understood how she could do that. I would do anything to protect Ben, anything but harm another child. I don't understand why Piper, Leo, and the Elders thought that they could sacrifice my son. Why did they think that my son was expendable, that Wyatt's life meant more? Just because Ben has demonic blood running through his veins doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve the same chance at life. Elizabeth is an example of this. Her father was a witch and her mother was a demon and yet she has been able to control her demonic powers and stay good. I hope that she can help Ben do the same.

So how is it? Please review


	2. A Man's Return

_**Ok, here is the next chapter. It's not in first person like the first chapter. I tried but failed, so here it is.**_

**Chapter 2-A Man's Return**

Today was a typical day in the Turner household, consisting of Pheobe getting ready for work, feeding Ben, and getting him dressed.

When Elizabeth arrived, Pheobe kissed her baby good-bye and headed off to work.

Once Pheobe had left, Elizabeth set her plan in motion.

For as long as she had learned Ben was alive, she had been working on this, a way to bring him back.

It had taken her over a year to figure out a way to do it, but finally she had it.

Elizabeth laid the baby in his playpen and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll make everything right," she promised the baby boy.

Making sure that Ben would be safe in the living room alone, Elizabeth walked into Pheobe's room.

There was only one thing she needed now.

She reached under Pheobe's bed and pulled out a box labeled "love."

Sifting through the box, she found what was needed, a picture of him.

Elizabeth gathered all the things into a bowl and laid out crystals on the floor. She put the picture in the middle of the crystals.

Elizabeth picked up a dagger and pricked her finger, letting a few drops of her blood fall into the bowl. When she did, the potion started to bubble and smoke.

After a minute, the whole room was a smokey haze.

Elizabeth couldn't see anything.

As the smoke cleared, a figure became visible.

He was dirty, his clothes were ripped, and he had a beard. His hair was a curly mess around his head.

"Mother," he said when the smoke had cleared.

"Yes, Cole. It's me," she said moving closer to her son.

"How did you...? How am I...?" he had so many questions.

"I brought you back. You didn't think that I was going to let you miss out on your son's life, did you?" she asked.

"My son?" Cole questioned.

"Follow me," she said walking into the living room.

Elizabeth picked up her grandson out of the playpen.

"Say hello to your daddy," she told the infant.

"How do you have my son?" Cole asked, fear in his eyes.

He was scared of what she had done to get the child. He hoped that she had not killed his son's mother, his love.

"It's all right, Cole. She's just at work. I don't do that anymore. I've changed," she told him, knowing what he was thinking.

Cole let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Cole nodded and held his arms out.

"This is Ben," Elizabeth said, placing the child in his father's arms.

Cole looked in awe at the baby he was holding. He couldn't say anything, too amazed by the sight before him.

He was alive again and holding his son. Could things get any better?

"Does Pheobe know who you are and what you did?" Cole asked.

"She's about to," Elizabeth said, hearing a car pull up.

She had no idea why Pheobe was back. She had only left for work an hour ago.

Pheobe stormed into the house.

"I can't believe this," she said, putting her stuff on the table.

"Stay here," Elizabeth told Cole as she made her way to Pheobe. "What's wrong? Why aren't you at work?" she asked Pheobe.

"They told me that I needed a day off, that my column was crap and I should take a day at home trying to fix it. Oh, and they're not paying me for today. I can't afford this. I'm barely making the mortgage as it is," Pheobe rambled on.

"It's okay," Elizabeth told her. "If you need money, I can help you, loan you some," Elizabeth told her, trying to lighten her mood before she was hit with the news.

"Where's Ben?" Pheobe asked, knowing that just looking in her baby's eyes would make everything better.

"Well...he's...um..." Elizabeth started.

"Was he taken?" Pheobe asked about to have a panic attack.

Her baby was her whole life, all she cared about. His safety meant everything to her.

"No, he's fine," Elizabeth told her. "He's in the living room."

Pheobe walked past Elizabeth and into the living room and saw **him **sitting on the couch holding their son.

_**How was it? Please review**_


	3. A Happy Reunion

_**Here's the next chapter. I'm glad everyone seems to like this story.**_

**Chapter 3-A Happy Reunion**

Pheobe walked into the living room and thought that she just having another dream, like the ones she had been having for the past 2 years-of her perfect family.

Cole was sitting on the couch, Benjamin on his knee, a smile plastured on the boy's small face. Cole was bouncing the baby and making funny noises.

Pheobe smiled as she saw it and slowly it hit her that it was really happening. He was really here with their son.

It was then that she took in Cole's beaten body and dirty face and clothes. He still had that sparkle in his eyes, though. The one that told her everything would be all right.

Cole saw her and stood up, putting Benjamin down.

"Pheobe, I can explain why..." he started.

"Don't," she cut him off and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him, and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

She didn't feel guilty for loving him anymore. She had no sisters telling her that he was evil and that she should stay away from him, no voice in the back of her head warning her of his next betrayal. She only heard her heart screaming at her to love him, to hold on to him and never let go. He was the love of her life, her soul-mate, and the father of her son. She would make it work this time and **no** **one** would break them apart.

"Cole, I can't believe this. How?" she said after they parted, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"My mother," Cole said, happy that she still loved him.

Pheobe stood there for a moment before realizing who he meant.

"Elizabeth is your mother, Ben's grandmother," Pheobe finally said.

Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pheobe asked her mother-in-law.

"I didn't know how you would react. I needed to wait until I had successfully saved my son, but I also wanted to be a part of my grandson's life, which is why I offered to be his nanny. I hope that you forgive my lies, but it was best for everyone," Elizabeth explained.

"I'm not too happy that you lied to me. It would have nice to know that my son was being left at home with his grandmother. I would have felt more at ease. I'm so thankful to you, though. You brought back the love of my life and finished the family that I have been longing for," Pheobe told her, hugging Cole.

She would explain everything that had happened tomorrow. Tonight she would just enjoy his return.

_**It was complete fluff, I know, but I was tired of making obstacles when he comes home. I'll wait and do the obstacles. Please tell me what you think. Please review.**_


	4. Unexpected Visitors

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 4-Unexpected Visitors**

**A month later**

Pheobe sat at her desk, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't help but stare at the newly placed picture on her desk. The picture had been taken a week ago at a Photo Shop. Pheobe and Cole sat beside each other, his arm around her. Ben sat in his daddy's lap while Elizabeth stood behind them, all three adults were smiling happily.

Things had been going great. Cole was able to get a job at a local law firm. Elizabeth lives with them now and still watches Ben while his parents are at work, except she is referred to as "Nana" now, since that was easier for Ben to say.

Pheobe finished her column as quickly as possible and then headed home, anxious to be with her now perfect family.

She got in her car and drove home. Pheobe walked into the house and was greeted by Elizabeth holding Ben, who held out his chubby arms.

"Up, Up, Up," he squealed.

"Hey, sweet boy," she said taking her son from Elizabeth. "Did you have fun with Nana today?"

She tickled the baby.

"Has he had his dinner yet?" Pheobe asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, that's what we were about to do when you walked in," she said.

Pheobe put the little boy in his high chair and prepared him a healthy meal.

"Has he been good today?" Pheobe asked, while feeding Benjamin.

"Of course, a little angel," Elizabeth said, smiling at the baby.

A car pulled up and Pheobe smiled, waiting for him to come through the door.

"I'm home," Cole said, putting his briefcase and keys on the table.

"We're in the kitchen," Pheobe screamed.

Cole put his jacket on the coat rack and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hi," he said giving his wife a passionate kiss.

He looked at the little boy covered in applesauce.

"How's my little buddy?" he asked, kissing the top of his son's head. "Mother, I was thinking that you probably want to get out of here tonight. You've been stuck here all month. Go out. Have fun. You deserve it," Cole said.

"Not that I don't love spending time with this beautiful little boy, but you're probably right. I think I'll take you up on that offer," she said kissing the top of her grandson's head and walking out of the room.

Pheobe looked at Cole with an arched eyebrow.

"I just thought that the three of us could lay back and watch some Disney movies before Ben's bedtime," Cole said.

Pheobe finished feeding Ben.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, cleaning Ben up while Cole put the plate in the dishwasher.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked down the stairs.

"I'll be back later. I love you," she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

An hour later, Cole and Pheobe were laying on the couch, Ben in Cole's arms, watching The Incredibles. Cole found himself getting into the movie along with Ben.

Pheobe laughed watching her two favorite guys staring deeply at the television.

"I'll go get more popcorn," she said as she picked up a sippy cup, "And more juice for Ben."

In the kitchen, Pheobe could hear her son giggle and knew that Cole was tossing him into the air.

"Be careful with him," Pheobe said from the kitchen as she closed the sippy cup lid.

Pheobe started to go back to the living room when the door bell rang.

"I got it," she said as she put the cup and popcorn down on the table in the dining room.

She walked to the door, thinking that Elizabeth had just forgotten her key.

Pheobe had a smile on her face, hearing Cole and Ben laugh, as she walked to the door.

She unlocked it and opened the door. Her smile immediately faded as she saw who stood before her at the door.

"Surprise," her sisters said in unison.

_**This chapter seemed a little choppy to me. I hope it wasn't that bad. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear your opinions. Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong except for spelling Pheobe's name wrong because I am already aware of that.**_


	5. Confrontation

_**Here's the next chapter. I gotta say that I loved writing this chapter. It was really fun.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Chapter 5-Confrontation**

Pheobe stood there motionless. Part of her wanted to pull them into a big hug and be part of the family again, but the other part of her couldn't trust that their arrival was just to see her again. She could tell that they wanted something.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"The Elders sense that a powerful being has been brought back to life in the past month. They don't know who it is, but we have to vanquish it," Piper explained. "We need the Power of Three."

Pheobe knew that it was Cole they were after and they actually expected her to just go with them and kill him. After all that time, they come back expecting her to vanquish him. She wouldn't help them. She knew that much.

"There is no Power of Three," Pheobe stated.

"Pheobe, what if he attacks you," Paige said.

Ben could be heard giggling from the living room.

"Or your son," she added.

"So now you decide to care about his well-being. You didn't on the day he was born. You can't use my son to manipulate me. Neither of you have control over me anymore. I'm finally in charge of my own life," Phoebe told them.

"We can't vanquish him without you," Piper said. "Please, mother to mother. I'm afraid they might come after my son."

"Of course I'll help now," Pheobe said sarcastically, "because **you're** precious child is in danger and by the way he's not after your son."

Piper started to say something but saw someone shimmering in behind Pheobe.

"Demon," Piper screamed and Paige pulled a vial out of her bag.

"Throw that vial and I swear..." Pheobe threatened.

"What?" Paige asked.

"So, these are your sisters," Elizabeth said looking at the two women standing in the doorway.

"Yep. Can you go in there with Ben and ..." she motioned with her head toward the living room. "I have some family business to take care of."

"Of course, dear. Call for me if you need me," she said walking to the living room.

"Who the hell was that?" Paige asked. "I thought you said that no one could orb or shimmer in here."

"That was Elizabeth, Ben's grandmother. She and Ben are the only beings that can shimmer in my house," Pheobe told them, although she didn't know why she was explaining herself to them.

"Ben's grandmother. Cole's mom! She's a demon, Pheobe," Piper screamed.

"She had demonic powers. She's a witch," Pheobe said.

"I didn't think you were this stupid, letting a demon live with you," Piper said.

"She's been a hell of a lot better to him than you ever were. She loves him and she's never wanted him dead, so that makes her a good person in my book. You, on the other hand," Pheobe told her older sister, her eyes full of anger.

"What did you mean when you said that the demon wasn't after Wyatt? How did you know?" Paige asked, cutting through the tension between her sisters.

Pheobe really did not want to answer this. Paige had a lot of vials in her bag and even if they needed the Power of Three to vanquish Cole, those potions would at the very least know him out.

Ben started to cry and Elizabeth walked into the foyer with the baby boy.

"We couldn't calm him down," she said handing the boy to his mother.

"Oh, come here baby," Pheobe said, the look in her eyes changing from anger to love as she looked at her child.

"Can we come in?" Paige asked.

"If you must," Pheobe told them and they followed her to the kitchen where she got Ben his juice.

"Why did she saw 'we'?" Piper asked. "Who else is here?"

"And this is your business because...?" Pheobe asked but after a minute answered them. "My husband is in the living room."

"Who is he? Can we meet him?" Paige asked, oblivious to how the facts were adding up.

"Pheobe, no," Piper said. "I can't believe you are with that..."

Pheobe stopped her.

"Keep your voice down," Pheobe said through gritted teeth.

Cookies shimmered in front of Ben.

"No. No," she said. "No cookies. It's bed time."

Pheobe picked the baby up and walked into the living room knowing that her sisters were going to follow her.

"Cole, can you go put Ben to bed?" Pheobe asked handing the baby to him.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to finish the movie tomorrow," he said with a smile.

Piper and Paige walked into the room.

"You son of a ..." Paige started.

"Don't you dare. You may subject Wyatt to that but not Ben," Pheobe said. "Cole, take him upstairs.

Paige reached into her bag and got a vial. She turned toward Cole who was walking up the stairs talking to his son.

"Drop it," Elizabeth said, an energy ball in her hand.

"Pheobe," Paige said. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Drop the vial or I'll step out of her way," Pheobe told her younger sister, standing between Elizabeth and Paige.

Paige lifted her arm to throw the potion anyway knowing she could easily dodge the energy ball.

She wasn't expecting to be tackled though, and before she had a chance to harm Cole or Ben, Pheobe had her pinned to the floor.

When Cole and the baby were upstairs and out of harm's way, Pheobe let go of Paige.

"Why did you do that?" Paige asked, getting up.

Pheobe just stared at her sister. Was she really that stupid? What kind of question was that?

"Well, I don't know. It probably had something to do with the fact that you were going to hurt my husband and my baby," Pheobe said in a tone used to explain things to four year olds. "Get out of my house."

"I can't believe you're choosing him over your own sisters," Piper said.

"Oh, my God. Did you really just say that? Me, choosing him over you. I helped you vanquish him, the father of my child, and then you just abandoned me. I haven't heard anything from you for over a year," Pheobe said.

"You were the one that left," Piper said.

"Because you, Leo, Paige, and the Elders would've killed my son if I stayed," she explained.

She looked at her sisters and didn't even see a glimpse of sympathy in their eyes.

"Okay, Piper, suppose on the day Wyatt was born that someone walked into the room, ripped him out of your arms, and promised to kill him. Would you have let them?" Pheobe asked.

Piper looked down.

"That's what I thought, and yet you expected me to let them kill my child. I don't want anything to do with either of you. I'll stay out of your life and you get out of mine," Phoebe said.

"We have to get rid of him," Paige said.

"Why? So that you can take away my happiness. It's not my fault that you can't find love," Pheobe told Paige. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you kill my husband. Leave," she screamed.

Piper and Paige finally listened to their sister and walked to the door.

"I'll make a more powerful potion and we'll come back when Pheobe is at work," Paige told Piper when they were out of Pheobe's house.

Piper agreed, her excuse being that she feared for Wyatt's life.

They orbed out.

_**So, how was it? Please review.**_


	6. Guess Who Dies?

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. And to answer a question asked in a review, Cole has a few of his powers from the Wasteland along with his Belthazar powers. He's still very powerful but not invincible.**_

_**On with the story**_

**Chapter 6-Guess Who Dies?(Couldn't think of a title)**

"I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard to go against your sisters and choice between your family," Cole said.

"Don't apologize. It was an easy decision. I love you and our son. If they don't like it, it's their problem," Phoebe said, laying in bed, her head resting on Cole's chest. "I'm sorry I can't take tomorrow off. At the last minute a meeting was scheduled."

"It's fine. Ben and I can have a day together just us men. I can teach him how to shave," Cole said laughing.

"I think he's a little too young for that," Pheobe said giving him a playful smile.

**The next day**

Cole sat on the couch in his boxers with Ben in his lap. Both were watching cartoons as Cole ate Cocoa Puffs, occasionally giving one to the toddler.

"If you need me just call for me and I'll hear you. Do you have Pheobe's cell number?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, mother. Now go or you'll be late," Cole told her.

"I'm going. Bye," she said before walking out the door.

"Nana can be a little overprotective sometimes," Cole told his son, who giggled in response.

Sitting on the couch, Cole didn't notice as two figures orbed in behind them.

Ben on the other hand started crying as soon as he saw them.

Paige threw a vial but Ben put his forcefield up protecting both him and his father.

"How did you orb? No one can orb in here," Cole asked confused as he pulled his son closer to calm him.

"Spells can change that," Paige said as she pulled another vial out of her bag.

Cole put Ben in his playpen in the corner of the room knowing the baby could protect himself.

"Call for mommy," Cole told the toddler, knowing that Pheobe shared a bond with Ben that went beyond any mother's because of their shared empathic powers.

Cole walked away from his son trying to keep Piper and Paige away from him so that the baby wouldn't be completely traumatized by the situation unfolding in front of him. His attempt failed as Piper made her way over to the boy with the intent to end his life.

"Touch him and I swear I'll kill you," Cole said hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Piper continued to advance on the small child so Cole formed an energy ball and hurled it at her before she had a chance to hurt Ben. She was knocked out and sent flying into the wall. Cole was hit, however with a powerful potion when he did this, compliments of Paige.

He fell to the ground and clutched his chest in pain.

"Ben, call for mommy," Cole said again in a raspy breath.

He saw Paige start towards his son and knew that it was either her life or Ben's.

"Mother," he called with the last strength he had.

He knew that there was no way he would be able to stop Paige. His energy was draining and he was fighting the urge to sleep, blacking out every few seconds.

Elizabeth shimmered in a few seconds later, just in time to see Paige pick up her grandson. She noticed Cole and Piper both unconscious on the floor.

"Hand him to me," she instructed the woman. "I don't want to kill you but I will if you hurt him."

An energy ball formed in her hand as she said this.

"Ben, come to Nana," Elizabeth urged the toddler and in a moment the child did as she told and flamed into his grandmother's arms.

When the young witch picked up her arm to throw the vial at her and Ben, Elizabeth had no choice but to throw the powerful energy towards the woman in order to save both her grandson and herself.

As the powerful energy ball hit Paige, she immediately exploded and all that was left was a pile of ashes.

Elizabeth shielded the small child from this gruesome death and moved toward her son, who lay unconscious on the floor.

_**So, how was it? Is Cole okay? How about Piper? How will Pheobe react? Review and I'll tell you. evil smirk**_


	7. Healing

_**Here's the next chapter. And I must say that I was worried about how some people would react to my killing Paige. I'm glad that most of you did not mind and that a lot of you were glad, as was I. **_

_**Ava-Elizabeth never knew Paige. She had just heard about her. The only thing that she knew was that Paige was trying to kill her family. She didn't have the control that Cole had since he had known them and knew they were still his wife's family. **_

**Chapter 7-Healing(I suck at titles)**

Pheobe ran to her car, leaving no note and telling nobody that she had left. All she knew was that her baby needed her. She sensed that he was calling for her and no one would stop her from getting to him. She threw her purse in the passenger seat and drove as fast as she could, thanking God that there was no traffic at the moment.

She burst through the doors and ran into the living room, not knowing what to expect. She saw her older sister in the corner of the room, knocked out, her husband in the middle of the room, Elizabeth standing over him, trying to revive him, and her baby boy standing in his playpen screaming at the top of his lungs, peering over the walls that confined him at his unconscious father.

"Elizabeth, get him out of here!" Pheobe screamed at her mother-in-law as she made her way over to her husband.

Elizabeth took the baby to his bedroom and returned in only a few moments, waiting for the question she knew was about to be asked.

"What happened?" Pheobe asked as she pulled Cole's head into her lap.

"They attacked us," Elizabeth answered her.

"They? Where's Paige?" Pheobe asked.

"Well, what happened was they orbed in when I was gone and when I got here, Cole was on the ground. I think he was hit with a potion. Paige was holding Ben. She had a potion in her hand. I had to do it," Elizabeth said.

"Oh God," Pheobe said as she saw the pile of ashes.

"I'm so sorry, but I had to," Elizabeth said, genuinely sorry it had came to that.

"I know. If you wouldn't have done it, she would have killed Ben. I understand," Pheobe said and then looked at Cole. "What are we supposed to do? We can't call a whitelighter and we can't exactly take him to the hospital."

"I know a demonic healer," Elizabeth said. "But what about your other sister?"

"Leo!" Pheobe screamed, knowing that the barrier that kept him from orbing in was now broken and he would be able to heal his wife.

He orbed in a few moments later.

"What the hell happened?" Leo asked as he made his way over to Piper.

"They attacked my family," Pheobe said as she kissed Cole's forehead one last time before Elizabeth shimmered out with him. "Heal your wife and get her out of here. She better not come after my son again."

Leo saw the ashes in the middle of the room.

"You killed your own sister for a demon!" Leo screamed.

"I didn't kill her, Leo. I could never kill her. I was at work. Paige and Piper orbed here and threw a potion at Cole. Elizabeth had to kill Paige to save my son," Pheobe explained.

She still loved her family but she couldn't return to them not after everything that had happened. She was hurting. She hated the fact that her sister had died but it couldn't have been avoided. She kept telling herself that it had to happen, that they would have killed her baby if Elizabeth hadn't stopped them. It hurt so much that she had been forced to choose between the people she loved the most. If they had just accepted them, it wouldn't have happened.

"You broke the Power of Three. Do you know what that means?" Leo asked as his hands glowed over Piper.

"Our Powers as Charmed Ones are tied to our emotions so the Power of Three was broken when I left over a year ago," Pheobe said, wanting to defend herself and her family.

"Paige, did you get him?" Piper asked as she woke up.

Pheobe ran up the stairs after hearing that, hoping that they would take it as a hint to leave. She sat in Ben's nursery rocking the child who continued to cry, traumatized by what had happened.

"It's okay. Daddy's going to be fine," Pheobe told the baby.

She hoped that she was right, that Elizabeth would bring her husband back, safe and sound.

She sat there rocking Ben for over an hour, until the child finally drifted off to sleep, too tired to keep crying.

_**Short chapter. I keep getting writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be better. **_


	8. Revenge

_**Here's the next chapter. There's kind of a time jump so sorry, but it was all I could think of for this story. Thanks to my muse for the idea for this chapter. I got to use one of my fav names in this story. Persephone. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read.**_

**Chapter 8-Revenge**

**5 years later**

"Benjamin. Persephone. Time to go. Nana's waiting for us," Pheobe said as she got up from her spot on the park bench.

"Okay, mommy," Ben screamed from the playground.

Benjamin jumped off the swing and ran to his parents, Persephone following as fast as her little legs will take her. Cole hoisted his six year old son up onto his shoulders and picked up their two year old baby girl.

Things had been going great in the Turner household. Ben now had his powers under control which meant that he was going to a normal school and had normal friends. They had been blessed with Persephone Grace Turner two years ago and this little daddy's girl has every adult wrapped around her little chubby finger. They hadn't heard from or seen Piper since that day five years earlier and now felt that they could breathe, no more looking over their shoulders. They could raise their children in peace.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Try it again," Piper told the boy.

"But mom, I'm tired," the six year old whined.

"If you don't get it perfect, you'll be killed," she explained, determination in her voice.

The boy sighed and went through the scenario a couple more times before being allowed to go to bed.

Piper sat alone in her room staring at a picture.

"Soon," she told her baby sister.

She poured a glass full of clear liquid from the bottle and held It up, hearing as the ice clinked against the glass.

"I'll get them, I promise. I will make your death mean something," Piper said as she gulped down the drink and poured another.

After a few minutes of sitting the dark, she jumped up and ran to Wyatt's room.

"Wyatt. Get up. It's time," she screamed as she pulled the blanket off of him and shook him to get him awake.

"Ugh. But mom. I'm too tired," he mumbled, trying to pull the blanket back over him.

"Now!" she screamed.

"Okay, I'm up," he said getting out of the bed, still half asleep.

She pulled the boy to the attic, still in his pjs and got a spell out of the book.

"Read it with me," she told him and the boy began to recite the spell, mumbling it for the most part.

**Los Angeles**

As the SUV pulled into the driveway, Ben attempted to wake his baby sister.

"We're home," he told her as he took her hand in his and tried to wake her. "Nana has a surprise for us."

At that moment Ben felt a sensation run through his body and before he knew what was going on, he had disappeared from the comfort of the family SUV and was now standing in a dusty old room, still holding the hand of his now crying baby sister.

"Ben, do you need help with your sister?" Pheobe asked as she looked into the backseat and immediately began to have a panic attack. "Cole! Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth ran from the house, stopping to put the puppy down which she was planning on surprising her grandchildren with.

Cole turned from his spot on the driveway and immediately felt the panic that his wife did. He quickly began searching for his children and sensed them at the one place he knew they wouldn't be safe.

"They're at the manor," Cole said grabbing Pheobe and shimmering out, his mother shimmering after them.

**Halliwell Manor**

Ben kept a tight hold on his baby sister as he quietly tried to comfort her. Before he could orb out, he saw as three figures shimmered in.

A sense of relief washed over him as he saw his family appear.

"Oh, how sweet. A family reunion," Piper said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Ben, shimmer home with Nana and Persephone. This isn't your battle," Pheobe told the little boy as Elizabeth made her way over to the children.

"I don't think that's gonna be possible," Piper said as she motioned to Wyatt who immediately began to chant a spell that they had never heard.

"Hurry," Cole screamed at his mother.

It was too late though. They were stuck, unable to shimmer.

"Nifty little spell, isn't it?" Piper smiled.

"What happened to you?" Pheobe asked her older sister.

"You should know. You're perfect little family is the one that ruined it," Piper told her, staggering before catching herself.

"She's drunk," Cole said dismissing anything Piper said. "Take the children outside. You should be able to shimmer if you're not in the house."

"Like I said, I don't think that's gonna be possible," Piper told them as she threw her arms up, freezing Elizabeth, the only one that seemed to be affected by that power. "This is too easy."

She threw her hands up to blow the woman up but was stopped as a low voltage energy ball hit her.

"Leave my Nana alone," Ben screamed preparing to launch another one.

"Don't touch my mom, demon!" Wyatt screamed, orbing a stack of old books at the boy and hitting him with them.

Pheobe and Cole ran to the children but when Wyatt raised his hand, they found themselves on the street in front of the house. After shimmering, spells or regular ways of getting in didn't work, they realized that they were helpless. Their children were stuck inside, and they were stuck outside. No way of getting in or out.

"Oh, God, Cole. What if they kill them? Piper isn't herself. She's mean, angry," Pheobe said, fearing for her children.

"And that's different from how she has always been?" Cole asked trying to add comedic relief to the situation but horrible thoughts kept racing through his mind. "We have to get in there."

_**Had to stop there. I'll update as soon as possible. I'll try. Please review. **_


	9. Safe and Sound?

_**Okay, wow, I am actually updating. Yay me! On a completely different subject, I am completely spastic right now cuz season 3 premiere of Nip/Tuck came on last night. I won't give anything away but it was really good. Got to see Julian which made the day great.**_

_**I'll shut up now**_

**Chapter 9-Safe And Sound?**

"Nana," the young boy screamed as he sheltered both him and his baby sister from the blows that refused to stop advancing.

Wyatt, eyes fixated on his cousins, seemed an impossible foe for Ben who unlike his cousin was not trained and did not stand much of a chance against a child who's only lessons had been of attacks, weapons, fighting. Benjamin was unprepared, except for his forcefield which proved very helpful in saving his and little Persephone's lives.

"Ben," the baby girl cried, unsure of what was happening and where her parents, her saviors were.

"It's okay, Sephie. Mommy and daddy will save us," Ben told the toddler as he pulled her closer, making sure she was safe within the forcefield's range.

"Cole, what are we gonna do?" Pheobe asked. "She was so different, so bitter. She'll hurt them or …..worse. She's turned Wyatt into nothing more than her pawn for revenge."

"We're going to get in there. She will not hurt them," Cole told her, determined to make himself believe the words that he were saying.

"How? It's blocked," Pheobe asked him as tears covered her face and hopelessness filled her mind.

"I'll find a way," he answered, going through every possibility in his mind.

"Nana, help us," Ben cried out again, staring at his frozen grandmother as he threw a small energy ball that was easily deflected by his cousin.

Piper instructed her son to start another round of attacks and Ben was left with nothing other than the shield which was weakening with every blow.

"Why do you wanna hurt us?" Ben asked the woman, trying to stop Persephone from crying.

Piper snarled, slurred something of a word, and then became silent.

"Let us go, please. She's just a little baby. She's scared. She wants our mommy," Ben pleaded in the courageous way that he had been taught to stand up for his family, particularly his young sister.

Piper said nothing to the boy, feeling that he wasn't worthy of her words. It was because of him that her baby sister had died, him and his pathetic excuse for a father. Demons…how her sister had ended up on the other side, she didn't know but she wouldn't let them go on, happy, pretending to be normal when they were anything but.

It was at this moment that the freezing affect on Elizabeth was beginning to wear off, perfect timing it seemed to Ben as Wyatt was about to release a blow that was sure to break the shield that stood between him and Persephone and immediate death.

Elizabeth, seeing what was about to happen, threw an energy ball of her own into the air to destroy the one Wyatt had released mid-flight. Both dissolved in the air, leaving everyone unharmed.

Ben, thankful that an adult he knew was with him, ran to her, pulling the little one behind him, protectively.

"I can't shimmer out, Nana and mommy and daddy are gone. She sent them away," Ben told her..

"I want you to take Persephone and go down the stairs. I want you to get out of here. Can you do that, baby?" Elizabeth asked her grandson

Benjamin nodded his head and tried to pick up the small child. He began to walk down the stairs while his Nana blocked both Wyatt and his mother from hurting her grandchildren.

On the second flight of steps, Ben found his sister too heavy to carry and put her down, forcing her to run as he pulled her arm and they both fled the house, which apparently was only magically sealed from letting people in, but had no problem with letting them leave.

"Mommy," Ben screamed as he saw her, tears on her face, his daddy nowhere in sight.

She ran to them, then, and scooping up Persephone, she pulled Ben into a hug, wrapping him with her arm completely, and thanking God that her children were safe.

"Cole," Pheobe yelled out into the air, knowing that he would hear her, no matter where he was.

He shimmered in, scratches and dirt all over him, dried blood covered the scratches, but he still had a smile on his face as he looked at his wife and both of their children, safe.

"What happened to you, daddy?" Ben asked as he left his mother's embrace and was picked up by his father.

"I was trying to find the ingredients I needed to get rid of the shield that was keeping us from you two," Cole explained. "Where's Nana?"

"Fighting the woman," Ben answered.

"Okay," Cole said and put the child down, not wanting to frighten him since his day had already been horrible enough. "Stay with mommy, okay? I gotta go find the last ingredient so I can get into the house to help Nana."

None of them knew just how much she did need help as the young blonde-haired boy attacked her again. Already weak, she fell to the floor.

**_Wow. I so proud of myself. I wrote. Please review. I reached my 100th review so I am really excited about this story._**


	10. Reunion

_**I decided to put in a chapter between Cole and his mother to kind of deal with what happened in their past. **_

**Chapter 10-Reunion**

Putting her carefully down on her bed as he was sure the wound on her abdomen was painful, he was uncertain of what would happen to her. He knew she was hurt but there wasn't much he could do. She was part demon after all which meant there were no whitelighters to heal her. She couldn't be taken to a hospital. They would definitely suspect something if the woman's blood began to boil as he was certain it would. All he could do was search for a healer in the Underworld, which proved to be a lost effort because if there was a demon that could help him, they definitely weren't eager to show themselves and disappeared before he was able to approach them.

Getting her out of the manor hadn't been a difficult task once the barrier was down. He shimmered in and out, as fast as he could. He wouldn't stay and fight. This was still Pheobe's family, his children's family. Their aunt and cousin. He wouldn't harm them. She was unconscious when he saw her, her pulse thready, but he believed she would pull through. She was a fighter, always had been. She had lived for over two centuries, and was a professional at dodging energy balls, running.

Pheobe, though scared at what was happening to her mother-in-law, stayed downstairs with the children. She had to keep them from seeing their grandmother that way.

Cole sat by the bed, out of options. She was awake now, which he hoped meant she was feeling better, and she looked into his eyes.

"I didn't want to kill him, Cole," she creaked out and saw as a look of pain spread across his face.

This was a subject he had refused to hear before. Of course it made him uncomfortable. This was his father's death. Things had been going good between him and his mother and bringing up the past would only hurt both of them.

"We don't have to talk about this. I know how hard it is to resist the evil. You don't have to explain," he told her as he placed a glass of water in front of her.

"Yes, I do," she replied, determined to make him hear her. "The Source hated that I fell in love with Benjamin," she started.

"You should rest. Save your strength," he instructed her, uncomfortable with the words she spoke.

"He told me that if I didn't kill Ben, he would kill you, so I went to your father and told him that he would have to run away and take you with him," she continued, ignoring her sons requests that she stop. "He refused. He said that he didn't want you to grow up hiding, that he'd rather die than live in fear."

She looked into her son's eyes and saw the tears that he was trying to keep hidden.

"When Benjamin made me kill him, he thought that you would be safe, that he would trade his life for yours. I'm just so sorry that you've had to go through so much, that it wasn't as simple as he thought it would be," she apologized to her son.

She placed a hand on his face, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

"I'm sorry you never got to know him. I never wanted it to be that way. Neither one of us knew how to escape, to keep you safe. I was naive and thought that I could really leave evil and the Source, and raise you with your father as a normal family. I know now that this is what was meant to be. You needed to lose your father, to spin out of control and into evil so that you could be saved...by her. That was your destiny, just as it was my destiny to bring you back, to give your son his father back just as I wished I could have done for you," she explained to him, feeling as her body was beginning to give out.

Unable to find words, Cole was relieved when he heard the door open, and his wife walked in.

"What can I do?" Pheobe asked Cole, afraid as she saw the tears in her husband's eyes.

"Bring me my grandchildren," Elizabeth answered. "They need to at least have a chance to say goodbye."

"They're too young," Cole objected, not wanting his children to watch their grandmother die.

"I just want to hug them Cole, kiss them one last time," she pleaded with him, and glancing at her daughter-in-law, breathed in a sigh of relief as the young woman left the room.

Cole did his best to cover his mother with a blanket, making sure that the wound radiating from her abdomen would be hidden from view of the little ones.

"Nana, nana. I saw our surprise," Ben screamed running to her, but caught by his father's arms just before he flopped down on the bed. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"She's a girl and I know that you are going to take great care of her," Elizabeth responded to the little boy.

"Doggie," Persephone pointed to the small animal in her mother's arms. "Mine!"

She greedily tried to grab at the puppy with her chubby little arms, getting nowhere, no matter how much she squirmed.

After she got a chance to hug each of the children, she made up a reason for them to leave, not wanting to frighten them.

"I'm sorry about your father," she again apologized, feeling the energy draining from her.

Head bent down, eyes closed, Cole could sense as the presence orbed in.

Before words could be exchanged, she was healed, her wound gone, her face gaining back its color.

And he was there, Benjamin Coleridge Turner, standing above the woman he loved.

**_K, I'm gonna stop it there. A nice little family reunion. I think there's only gonna be one more chapter and an epilogue. They'll deal with Piper next. Please review. Sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why it did._**


	11. The Beginning of Hope

_I hope that people will still read and that this story isn't completely forgotten. Please Review and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11-The Beginning of Hope**

"Benjamin," Elizabeth cried as she pulled herself off of the bed and into his waiting arms. "How are you here?"

"You didn't think that I would let you die, did you?" he asked with a smile as he placed a kiss on her tear stained cheek and when he felt her stiffen, he added. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cole watched the scene before him and allowed the few memories he had of his father to come back to him. They were vague and fuzzy, but they were there, himself at age three running to father who returned home from work, waiting for the candy that he was certain would follow his return.

"Ah, my boy," Benjamin looked at his son as he disentangled himself from Elizabeth and walked closer to Cole. "I'm so proud of you. You're everything I ever wanted in a son," he assured Cole before pulling him into a hug.

"But I messed up so much, hurt so many people," Cole disagreed as he pulled away, his blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"But now you're making up for that and helping people," Benjamin told his son. "And raising your children to be good."

"Cole, I think I figured out how to save Eliz..." Pheobe stopped mid-sentence as she walked into the room and realized that her mother-in-law seemed fine. "How did she get healed?" she asked

as she shifted Patience to her other hip before taking in the man standing in the room.

"Pheobe, this is Benjamin Coleridge Turner, my father," Cole introduced the man before him. "He healed her."

"A pleasure to meet you." Benjamin smiled holding out his hand. "I'm so glad that you two were able to find each other. I know how much my son loves you."

"Not as much as I love him," Pheobe accepted his handshake with a smile, but was forced to turn her attention to the toddler in her arms when she let out an unhappy wail.

"And this must be my grand-daughter," he looked at the unhappy girl, then looked to Pheobe for confirmation before holding out his arms. "May I?"

"Of course," she passed the small girl to her grandfather. "She's just a little fussy because she missed her nap today."

"Mommy!" the young boy screamed as he ran into the room.

"What is it? A demon?" Cole asked, immediately on alert.

"The puppy had to go real bad but I'm not a'posed to go outside unless I ask so she had an accident in the hall," Ben explained, before looking at the man holding his sister. "Who are you?"

"This is your grandfather, my father," Cole explained and the boy looked up at the man in amazement as Pheobe slipped out of the room to deal with the little 'accident' the puppy had left in the hallway.

"Really?" Ben asked and was pulled into a hug by the man.

"Yeah, and he and Nana are going to watch you and Persephone for a little while so that me and Mommy can take care of a couple of things," Cole explained to the child. "You're going to be good for them, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll be really, really good an' I'll take care of Sephie an' the puppy," Benjamin promised his dad.

"Good," Cole kissed both his kids goodbye and waved to his parents before leaving the room, completely amazed that both of them were here, back in his life.

The couple walked into an empty room, Cole trying his best to reassure his wife that their children were safe at the moment, "As long as they are in the house, Piper can't get to them. There are shields to keep them from being pulled out of the house and to keep Piper from getting in. They'll be fine."

Finally allowing herself to believe what he was saying, Pheobe took in their surroundings, "Why are we here? I thought we were looking for Leo."

"I didn't exactly want to go to the manor and we couldn't call for him at home because of the shields. This office won't be in use for a while, so I thought it would be a good neutral place for us to talk," he explained as he kicked a piece of wood. "Go for it."

"Leo!" she screamed and could only hope that he would still answer her call after all these years, even though it seemed like he could care less about any part of the Halliwell family. "Leo!"

After a full ten minutes of calling, the blonde man appeared in sparkling blue and white lights, looking little like the man Pheobe had remembered as her brother-in-law.

"You look like hell," Cole stated, taking in the man he had once thought of as a friend's appearance.

He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and was in dire need of a shave.

"What happened to Piper?" Pheobe solemnly asked, her eyes threatening to let the tears fall. "She's trained that little boy to use magic for personal gain, for evil."

"She lost all of her sisters!" Leo screamed. "You should know!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Pheobe yelled right back at him, but when she felt Cole's arm touch her shoulder, she allowed herself to calm down. This wasn't a time to argue. They needed Leo. He was the only one that could help Piper and Wyatt, if it wasn't too late. "Have you seen Piper lately. . . or your son?"

"No," he looked down as he spoke, clearly ashamed that he hadn't fought harder to save his marriage and his place in their son's life. "She wouldn't let me back in the manor."

"Why?" Cole asked him, not really understanding why Piper would forbid the man she loved from coming into contact with her or their child. "What'd you do?"

"I wanted her to let it all go. We had our son. I thought that was enough, but she wouldn't let it go. She wants revenge. She won't stop until she avenges Paige's death, until you're all dead."

"Why didn't you get Wyatt out of there? She's not in the best shape to be taking care of him. He looked exhausted. She's going to really cause him harm, Leo. You're his father. You need to do something," Pheobe refused to let him off the hook. Her sister could be a scary, stubborn woman sometimes but that was no excuse. "He needs you before it's too late, before he's too far gone, evil."

"You can still get in the Manor and get him out. Once we know Wyatt's safe, we can try to focus on Piper, try to help her get over her anger. If that's not possible, at least we know that the boy won't be hurt because of her actions," Cole added, before practically pushing Leo. "Go get your son."

Giving them a look of defeat, Leo waited a moment to sense before orbing out.

"Do you think we'll really be able to help them?" Pheobe asked her husband as she let her head rest on his chest.

"I hope so," was his reply.

"Get out!" she screamed motioning her hands and blowing him into a million orbs.

"Not without Wyatt," Leo demanded as he reassembled. "I just want him to be safe, Piper. You're not fit to raise him right now."

"Don't tell me how to raise my son!" she screamed and raised her hands to blow him up again, but was cut short as the blonde haired little boy walked into the room. "Go back to bed," she ordered him.

"You don't have to. You can come with me," Leo encouraged the child in a soothing voice. "Do you remember me, Wyatt?"

"You're bad," Wyatt insisted, backing away. "Mom said you're bad."

"It's not true, Wyatt. It's not true," Leo told his son, furiously shaking his head back-and-forth. "I'm sorry I haven't been here. I'm sorry I left you, but I'm here now and you can go with me if you want."

He held out his arms and saw the fight raging within the little boy. "It's okay, Wyatt," Leo insisted.

He still saw hesitation in the child.

Crouching down to be on the level of his son, he made one last attempt to win him over. "Remember when we used to go to the park and your favorite thing was the slide. You would go down the slide about a thousand times in a row. You wouldn't play on anything else. Just the slide. Do you remember, Wyatt? I used to carry you on my shoulders and run through the house and we always woke up extra early to watch cartoons."

There was a spark in Wyatt's eyes as Leo spoke. "Daddy," the boy said in a voice that barely even registered as a whisper, but it was enough because Leo heard him and encouraged him more until the child spoke in a full-fledged six year old voice. "Daddy."

In a matter of seconds, the boy was in Leo's arms, holding on so tight that it would be impossible for anyone to pull him away from his father. Leo was holding him with as much strength and tears fell from his eyes as he was finally reunited with his son.

_K, thought I'd leave it there because it would probably take me another month to think of more. So, there's gonna be another chapter after all before the epilogue. I'm really sorry for how long this took me. I really have no excuse, well actually there have been horrible family problems, but I don't think I need to get into those, not exactly the nicest subject for me to talk about. I hope this chapter is okay. Please Review._


End file.
